My Scarlet Dagger
by echo2794
Summary: After living for years never knowing of him, Ella learns she has an older brother, Jonathan Crane. They form a bond, but the fear in his heart manifests itself and breaks their precious bond, leaving her broken. Even worse, a patient at the asylum has made her his target. He's deadly, but somehow she finds comfort in him. Jonathan C/Scarecrow main character. Victor ZsaszXOC pairing
1. A Shattered Mask

**So, I have learned shorter stories **

**are better for me, they're ****easier to update since they aren't so daunting.**

**I hope I'm right haha! This is obviously another Batman fic. It will**

**have Zsasz eventually, but this chapter is just an intro.**

**And sorry, I can't tag Zsasz in a story in the Comic section. He isn't there :( Silly fanfic.**

** I sent in a suggestion so hopefully it will be fixed... But for now this will be in the game section..Even though **

**they spell Zsasz wrong... very irritating, but at least he is there i guess**

**I hope you all enjoy, Echo~**

**PS: I know I have some readers, friends and such, that don't actually know Batman much, so I write my stories so anyone can read and enjoy, so if you're worried that you won't enjoy if you're one of 'em, I hope you enjoy it all the same ;D**

* * *

**My Scarlet Dagger**

_Chapter 1: A Shattered Mask_

Leaning back in the uncomfortable metal chair, Ella's soul felt torn in two. Her brother, Jonathan Crane, was the new patient at their asylum.

She hadn't known of her brother until her freshman year of college, their mother had given her up for adoption at birth. He was two years older than her and they had met through a teacher. Mr. Robertson, if she remembered correctly. He had mentioned that they both had amazing psychology skill, and he wanted them to meet. He said something about him mentoring her. They had met for coffee, and somehow ended up talking of their pasts. She mentioned that she was given up as a baby, her mom never hid anything from her and told her all about her old family, to be sure that if they ever came she wouldn't be devastated. Jonathan had asked about the family, and after some questions and a call to her mother, they realized they both had a new sibling.

Ecstatic about one another, the two were inseparable. Her new brother was a tall man, with a very slim but toned build. His brown hair was wavy and parted down the middle, reaching to his ears. It was the perfect length to mess with her fingers when she was teasing him. She loved to tease her older brother. His eyes...she was shocked by his eyes. They were a crystal ice blue, he was always complimented for them when they were out. Her own eyes were a light green, very plain compared to his. He always said they were lovely though when she felt sad about it...he was a nice brother. He usually wore nice attire, dress shirts and pants. He wore a square pair of glasses most of the time, except for when he was proving a point, then he would take them off and point them at the person dramatically, like it helped his point. She had thought it was so silly.

Over the years, she came to adore her older brother, it was as if they had never been separated in childhood. They even landed the same job at Arkham Asylum, treating patients. Honestly, she should have seen it coming. He had told her when she asked that as a child people treated him poorly, that she was lucky to have been given to a new family. He had said that his family was horrible to him, that he lived in fear at home.

He had said school was no better, in his youth he was even more lanky than now, and a scholarly young boy, always focused on studies and books. Of course, in school people like that were known to be bullied. She always expressed compassion towards him, but didn't think much after. Many people have bad childhood memories.

If that hadn't given it away, then his actions lately should have hinted it to her. Usually they openly discussed their patients, trying to find suitable treatments between them. It worked wonders when two people could figure something out. However, over the past few months he had hidden away in his office, not letting her in like usual. He said he felt swamped with a new treatment idea he was researching and all the new patients he was receiving. He also stopped discussing his treatments with her. She found it all odd, but she would never assume anything bad to come from her older brother.

Frustrated, she leaned forward, putting her elbows on the cold metal table in front of her, wiping the tears of sadness and frustration from her cheek. She had seen the news, "Scarecrow Attacks! City in Chaos!" She tried to call Jonathan about it, but obviously she couldn't reach him... he was busy.

Batman caught the Scarecrow, she felt relieved until the asylum called her in. It was two in the morning, she had made her way over the bridge to Arkham Island, and she couldn't shake her feeling of dread. Her hands had shaken the whole time. Walking in, a security officer took her to another psychologists office. For some reason, Batman was there with some police. As she took a seat across from them, she looked puzzled, until they asked her the question, "Is this man, Jonathan Crane, your brother?" Batman had held out a picture. It was her brother. He was strapped to a chair, wrapped in a straitjacket, his thin body constricted so tight it made him seem fragile. His usually sparkling blue eyes were wide, crazed. His left eye was bruised, his bottom lip split. She felt rage flood her heart, who did this to her brother?

Looking closer, she saw an odd item in her beloved brother's lap. It was a mask. It was made of a rough brown fabric, and had large stitches running all along it. The eyes were cut out, and the mouth was cut with stitches over it. She recognized the mask, it was the one the Scarecrow was wearing on the news. Gasping, reality hit her hard, sinking her heart in her chest. Her brother was the Scarecrow.

Devastated, she began to hysterically sob, the Batman moved to stand beside her, his large hand on her delicate shoulder. She turned to hide her face in his stomach, his hand moving to stroke her wavy brown hair.

Taking a few minutes to get the bulk of her grief out, she sat up, moving a wavy brown lock of hair from her face to tuck it behind her hair. She took a deep breath to calm herself, Batman kept his hand on her shoulder, his eyes sympathetic. She had to stay professional, she was at her work place, there were important matters to attend to. Wiping her eyes, she looked to the psychologist across from her.

"When can I see my brother? Is he going to be in prison?" She had asked, the man had explained to her that Jonathan's state was obviously a psychological issue, and he was instantly admitted into Arkham. She had asked to see him, and they agreed. Family members were allowed to see patients after being admitted, and since she was a worker at the asylum they agreed to let her see him instantly.

Those events had led to her position, sitting in a cold metal chair in a patient treatment room, her heart racing anxiously and her tears flowing in frustration as she waited for them to bring up her brother, the newest patient at Arkham. The room around her was a dull white, intended to be neutral for the patients. The ceiling lights above her were bright, making the tears that had pooled on the desk glisten. She wiped them off, stopping when the door on the other side of the room opened. Jonathan was led in by two large guards, his arms still restrained in a straitjacket. He was sat across from her, his head leaning to the side as if it was hard to keep it up. She looked to the guard for an explanation.

"He was violent when Batman brought him in, we had to give him some medication to calm him down." Aaron Cash, the head security guard, explained. She nodded at him and the two security guards moved to lean back against the wall behind her brother.

"Jonathan?" She asked, wondering if he would be able to concentrate on her with the medication still strong in his system.

"Ella?" He said. His voice was...different. He used to have a calm, intelligent voice. The kind of voice that helped a person win an argument even when they were completely wrong. His voice now, it was different. It sounded arrogant, and deeper, intimidating. He sounded like he was mocking everything about her by just speaking her name... It made her feel small, unimportant. She couldn't stand to hear it from her dear brother.

"Jonathan. Why would you do this? People died today Jonathan. How could you do this to me, you? Both of us! We...We were supposed to work together forever, help people forever!" She cried out, he stared at her, his look detached. A low snicker escaped his abused lips.

"It was never like that Ella...Never. I never wanted that, I never wanted what you did. Every patient... every FREAK in this place! They were all experiments... mice in my lab set up. Their fears, they were so there, so present. It was so easy to exploit and study them... Someone normal, no, they hide their fears. Every person each day lives with fear. But we learn to live with our fears concealed behind the mask of our expressions. We smile and smile... but we always feel that fear, deep in our gut. That's where I come in... to bring out these fears. To make them live their fears just as I did! I never had the chance to hide my fears! I was mentally beaten, day after day until the mask hiding my pain slowly cracked and deteriorated until there was nothing left but the face of a scared boy. I was humiliated and terrified...time and time again. But, I'm off topic now, the patients...oh yes, the patients. Their fears, each and every one of them, were unique. They were like no other person's. Perhaps best of all, the patients didn't hide their fears. Each time my fear toxin flooded their veins... I was able to watch as their faces transformed! It twisted their expression, destroyed their sanity... Their eyes grew wide with horror, all due to me! It was... the ultimate fear. They realized the true power of terror!" He ended with a loud laugh that shook Ella to the bone. Her brother's words...they destroyed her from the inside out. She never would have thought to hear him speak so poorly of the patients. She felt sick to her stomach. Just looking at Jonathan made her own expression twist in sadness and shame.

"Jonathan..." She tried to speak calmly. Jonathan grabbed lunged forward, ripping from his restraints and gripping her neck.

"No, the doctor is out, Scarecrow is in!" He yelled in her face, his hand tightening. The guards rushed to grab him off her, taking his arms and tugging him backwards. He fell back into their grip, his smile growing. Ella stared forward towards him, her expression solemn.

"Why Jonathan..." She said softly. Her brother looked to her, his grin falling to a calm smile, almost like his old smile, but more intimidating.

"I've never been who you thought little sister. You don't know what I have been through... you escaped it as an infant, be grateful you escaped the torture of fear until now...you will be feeling it soon enough!" With that threat Jonathan was pulled out, leaving Ella alone in the empty room to let it all sink in. Falling into the chair beside her, she laid her head on her arms. She didn't know what to think. Over the past years, her brother had been the center of her life. They were so close or, at least she assumed they were. She couldn't believe that it had all been a lie, that her brother was so, insane. She didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't a sane man. That was a fact she would have to deal with. There would be no more friendship between them. He was now a patient, and she was a psychologist. In her heart, he was still her brother, but she would not let that cloud her mind until the day he was cured of his mental ailments. She could wait for him, even if her heart felt shattered in her chest. Taking shaky breaths, Ella left the room, thanked the officers, and went home to sleep. The next day would be new, she would work hard to cure all patients that she could, and she would swallow the pure pain of loss and betrayal that was lodged in her throat, making her choke out sobs and tears the entire ride home.


	2. A New Target

**A sort of long chapter this time. This was supposed to be**

**a two-shot but I guess it ended up being longer, not that bad though,**

**I love this story enough to continue. I really hope others begin to like it too,**

**the responses to the story are kind of small :( **

**Reviews are lovely~ Echo**

* * *

**My Scarlet Dagger**

_Chapter 2: A New Target_

"Doctor?" Aaron Cash said, knocking on Ella's door. Ella smiled and motioned for him to come in. After what had happened the day before Ella had come to work a couple of hours late, letting herself sleep away her anguish. The extra sleep did help, and she took her time getting ready, curling her chocolate brown hair a bit so loose soft ringlets framed her face, bringing out her light green eyes and making them a bit less ordinary. She had her usual work uniform on; white skirt that came to her knees, light blue tank top under a white doctor coat that was buttoned to just below her top, letting the blue show. She was wearing small blue heels and had a chain around her neck with a blue stone pendant, it had been a present from Jonathan the past Christmas.

"Hello Aaron. What's the plan for today?" She asked warmly. Cash sat across from her desk, relaxing in the chair. Cash was an experienced security guard at the asylum, and was a very compassionate man. It was hard not to like him. He was a dark-skinned man, with short black hair and a short goatee. He was always wearing his security uniform with black plants and a blue shirt with black tie. He carried a gun, taser, and police baton that were all secure in his belt. He had a very wise, intense expression. Ella admired him, he had been through many long years with the patients, but he still showed up everyday strong as ever, ready to do what was needed.

"I'm not sure yet Ella. But, I have to ask, how are you doing? I'm honestly sorry about your brother... I saw that they're cleaning out his office next door, he had already moved all of his 'toxin' or whatever.." He said, looking to meet Ella's eyes. She sighed and leaned back, looking to the side.

"Yeah, I saw that too. They really cleared it out quick. I'm going to miss having him next door working. It made me feel safe, like I knew he was always right there, ready to protect me from anything. He helped me so much." She responded, rubbing her arms to relax her own emotions, she could feel the sadness filling her chest once again.

"Hey," He leaned forward, taking her small hand in his own strong one, "You aren't alone here. I will protect you Ella, it's my job and my calling. As long as I'm here you're safe."

Ella knew he was serious, she could see in his eyes he was sincere. His promise did what she assumed he intended, it made her feel safer. Squeezing his hand in her own, she smiled.

"Thank you Aaron, it means the world to me really. I feel safer now. I guess I am old enough to hold my own without my brother, it is a scary thing to be on your own, but I will manage." She said. Aaron smiled and nodded.

"It is scary at first. But a pretty girl like you won't be on your own for long. I'm surprised no one has swept you off your feet yet." He laughed, making her blush with embarrassment.

"Well, I'm a busy girl. Much too busy to date. But I guess that's true, being alone isn't permanent. Too bad you married your lucky lady!" She laughed, smiling. Aaron chuckled and grinned at her.

"Well I know if I was a young bachelor still, I'd kill for a girl like you," He laughed softly, standing up, "But I should go Ella, always nice to talk with you. If you meet me in the lounge in fifteen minutes I'll get your list of things to do today from the boss's office for you." He walked to the door.

"Thanks Aaron, see you then." She smiled and waved as he left. Standing up, she organized her things a bit and grabbed all her patient notes and reports, walking down the hall to get the reports from Aaron in the staff lounge.

"Let's see..." She thought to herself after grabbing the envelope from Aaron, walking down the hall as she read the reports inside. "Usual patients it seems, except for one new one this afternoon... Victor Zsasz... it seems his last psychologist, Penelope Young is on leave for some time. This seems... intimidating. I'll need to pick up her notes on him in the file room."

Heading to the file room, Ella continued reading the reports when she turned to enter the room, suddenly bumping into someone.

"Oh!" She stumbled back, looking up to see who she had bumped into, "I'm sorry..." She said, about to say more until she saw the man. He was obviously a patient, wearing the orange pants and jacket. The jacket was tied around his waist, leaving his upper body bare. Tally mark shaped scars were scattered all over his skin. His skin was pale, and his body was well-built, his chest very masculine. His head was shaved, and he had four vertical slashed on his forehead, the fifth slash of the tally mark was missing. His eyes were cold and intimidating, his mouth set in an angry snarl. There was a security guard on one side and a male doctor on the other.

"Whatever..." The patient said, his voice oddly intelligent and collected in comparison to his rough exterior. His eyes wandered her body, trailing up from her legs to the exposed skin above her shirt. Finally his eyes met hers, his eyes were small and blue. They reminded her of her brother's but the patient's eyes were darker. She looked into his eyes, wondering why he was staring so intently before turning to the door.

"And sorry to you too, Doctor, Officer." She said to the men at the patients sides. Both men nodded and smiled before continuing down the hall, dragging the patient with them. She looked back before entering the room, the patient was still staring her down. Shrugging it off, she walked into the file room, closing the door behind her and opening the file cabinet.

Taking out Dr. Penelope Young's files, she found the patient's notes. Taking the file to her office and sitting down with coffee, she opened the document. Staring down at the desk in surprised at the picture of the patient, she realized her new patient Victor Zsasz was the man from earlier. Seeing the blue eyes flash in her mind, she felt her heart sting a bit with anxiety. The man didn't seem to react well to her already. He was now her patient though, and she would do what was needed obviously, no matter how fearful she was.

Reading further, her fear of the man only grew. Zsasz was born in a rich family, but his parents died when he was young, leaving all their wealth to him. He never recovered from the loss of his parents and turned to gambling to relieve his sadness. He began to have a winning streak, but when he went against the owner of the building, he lost it all. He was thrown on the street with nothing, and was attacked by a mugger. He fought the mugger off, and claimed that he could see sadness and desperation in the man's eyes, and decided the only way to free him of the pain of life was to kill him. The mugger was Zsasz's first victim, and the start of his mental disease. He showed no remorse, and acted as if he was liberating his victims. He believed he was saving the people, but he said that the only way for him to remember he is only human as well, was to mark his own skin. For each murder he committed he turned the cold blade of his own knife to his flesh, and marked another tally slash.

Looking at the reports, it wasn't hard for her to see Zsasz was unique, that he was no mere killer. He was killing due to a passion, due to a true belief that it was his role and place in this world. He didn't believe himself to be a higher power, he was just doing the bidding that he honestly thought needed to be done. He proved this each time he scarred his own flesh.

Finishing the document, Ella did note a past therapist had been killed by Zsasz, that his own therapists usually became targets for him. She assumed that is why Dr. Young stepped down for a while, the murdered doctor was her friend.

Standing and walking down the hall to her first session, Ella could only think of her new patient. She had to wait though, there were four patient sessions before Zsasz's.

Later in the evening, Ella was mildly tired and calm. Her sessions had went well, she had made progress with two and the other two just responded as usual, nothing out of the ordinary. She was pleased, but she knew she had one more to go. Sitting in the metal chair of the session room, she awaited her new patient. She decided it was best to keep her calm and tired state, to keep a tranquil sense in the room. Each patient responded better to different emotional states, and with Zsasz's wild nature she decided staying calm was the best idea.

The door soon opened, and Zsasz walked in with two guards behind him, each heavily armed. Zsasz sat across from her and leaned back in the chair, his eyes wandering over her. He had a small crooked smile on his face.

"Good evening, Zsasz. I will be your new psychologist. My name is Ella. I have a lot of things to talk about with you but, is there anything you would like to say first?" She said, smiling. Zsasz shifted in his chair to sit upright, the bright light in the white room making his eyes gleam a bit.

"Sure Doctor, I have to ask. Are you, happy with your life? Are you trapped?" He asked. His voice was arrogant and intelligent, she knew to be careful of what she said.

"No, I am not trapped. I'm happy with my life Zsasz but, this is your session. May we continue it please?" She said, picking up her clip board and crossing her legs, setting the clip board on her lap. Zsasz watched each motion carefully.

"But you're alone." He stated bluntly, her eyes went to his instantly, his statement making her defensive.

"No, I am not. Now please Zsasz, may we continue?" She said, trying not to sound defensive. Zsasz smiled as if he had already won this game he was making her play.

"But you are! You're brother is gone, and he was the only purpose in your life, correct? Now you're doomed to continue the life you two planned, alone. Every morning you're going to wake up alone, drive to work, motion through the day's work with no thought, drive home, sit alone until your bedtime. There's nothing there! You're just a zombie! You go through the daily grind and you never even try to find anything new. Well, I can save you from that, just like all the others..." He motioned to his chest, even more scars were visible now that Ella was closer. The doctor leaned back, getting some distance.

"That isn't true Zsasz. I am happy with my life. I may be alone now, but that means nothing and, I love my job." She stated, getting a bit irritated. Zsasz smiled.

"Yes doctor, but you don't understand! This daily routine will wear on you, until you're begging for salvation, to rid yourself of the solitude and boredom. I can even see it now in your eyes. You chose this asylum because your brother wanted it, you wanted to just be an average therapist, and now you are stuck here. Each day you talk to patients too far gone to cure, telling yourself that you're ...helping. There is no help doctor, the only way to liberate the pain is through death!" He said, his voice becoming louder. Ella shook her head quickly.

"You're wrong. I will not give in to sadness and despair just because of Jonathan's decision. I am helping, and I will not give up until I cure these people! And I will do it without their deaths." She said confidently, her jaw clenched in frustration. Zsasz glared into her eyes, trying to intimidate her. She managed to hold her own, and kept looking at him. After a minute, Zsasz broke their eye contact and let out a small laugh.

"You're wrong." He said, standing up to leave. Ella would usually stop him and say it isn't over, but she thought it was best if he was going to just continue. She was not the one in session, he was. She didn't need to hear any more of her brother.

Walking to her car with her notes and reports, Ella looked back at the old asylum. The building was old, but beautiful, with a Gothic appeal to it. He was right about one thing, she never wanted to work there, Jonathan did. But, she had learned to love it. Getting into her car and beginning the drive home, Zsasz's words replayed in her head. She wondered how he knew so much about her, was he that decisive, or did he talk with her brother? She knew Jonathan wasn't in his right mind, but she couldn't believe he would give her information so simply. Did he really want her dead? He had left with a threat, but she thought it was an empty one. Could she be wrong? Sighing, she turned back, heading back into the asylum and walking in.

"Aaron?" She asked, walking in to the main hall. Aaron came over with a puzzled look.

"What's up? I thought you went home?" He asked, walking with her towards the courtyard.

"The new patient, Victor Zsasz, he knew things about me. Did Jonathan and him ever make contact?" She asked, walking upstairs with him. There was a long balcony along the back of the building above the courtyard for security to watch the patients who were outside, she decided to head there.

"Maybe in the courtyard during their free time, why? You think he's telling him information?" Aaron asked, standing beside her as she looked over the balcony. Many of the patients were outside for the last hours before it was time to sleep, Zsasz included. Ella watched as Jonathan came out, and walked to Zsasz. Zsasz seemed suspicious, but they talked nonetheless. It seemed they were exchanging information. Ella looked to Aaron nervously.

"Apparently he is... but why would he?" She asked, looking down solemnly. She felt even more betrayed by her brother.

"Your brother had a session today. He admitted he's angry with you. He's angered that you escaped the torture he felt his whole life. He wants to make you feel what he felt. I was there as security during the session, I could tell he was serious." Aaron explained, watching the two men talk in the courtyard.

"Great, so my own brother gave me as a target to a serial killer." She sighed, covering her face in frustration. Aaron rubbed her back comfortingly.

"It'll be okay. We can have Zsasz reassigned and-"

"No," She interrupted, "I'm going to fix him. Every target he has had died. I will be no different if I run. This is too personal. I am going to cure Zsasz before he can hurt me. If I can cure him, then Jonathan will see that I won't fall to his attempts at torture, and maybe I will be one step further towards saving Jonathan as well. Thank you Aaron, I'm heading home now." She said, walking downstairs to leave. Aaron called goodbye, and told her to be safe.

Finally home, Ella made sure to lock everything tight, and curled into bed early. She would cure Zsasz, and her brother. Closing her eyes to sleep, her own solitude never did feel so heavy in her home before. Sighing, she forced herself to sleep, she refused to let Zsasz's mocking words affect her personally.


	3. The Thread of Misery

**Well, I changed the story to the game section, and WOAH!**

**I can tag Zsasz to the story here! Haha XD Who knew? **

**I have gotten a bit more responses now that I'm in this category, so I think**

**I'll stick with it, I'm very happy :) I would love some more responses though,**

**tell me all what you think/want! I do take requests too, if you want one of your favorites in a story or one-shot :)**

**Enjoy and Reviews are, as always, lovely ~Echo**

* * *

**My Scarlet Dagger**

_Chapter 3:The Thread of Misery_

Awaking to the bothering sound of her alarm clock, Ella groaned and sat up, smacking the beeping little annoyance to turn it off. Her dreams had been horrible; filled with killers and blood. She knew the idea of being Zsasz's new target had gotten to her, but she would never admit it out loud, her own pride wouldn't let her. Instead, she had decided to embrace this new "being a target for a murderer" lifestyle and decided she would take on Zsasz as a patient full-time. She did have to admit one thing, she may be as crazy as the patients to take on such a deadly task.

Hurrying, she showered, put her uniform on and tied her hair back in a loose ponytail with a few bangs on each side of her face. After leaving, she grabbed a muffin and cup of coffee from a store down the road from her house and continued to work. On the way she noticed the large white house on the corner had a for sale sign, it had been Jonathan's house. Knowing she would never visit her brother down the road again brought up pained feelings again, but she managed to smother them with her coffee as she pulled into work in her car.

"Hey Ella." Aaron said, opening her door for her. He had been drinking his coffee before his shift and had seen her pull in.

"Hello Aaron, thank you. How's everything?" She asked, walking inside beside him and giving him an extra muffin she had bought. He thanked her and started eating as they walked inside.

"Good for the most part, Zsasz got moved to a higher security room though." He said, sitting in the chair across from her desk as they walked in to her office.

"How come?" She asked, moving the files from her cabinet on to her desk.

"He was carving tally marks and words in to the wall with a knife he got from God knows where, we had to move him to a room with walls he can't carve in to. Of course we confiscated the knife too. A buddy of mine says he thinks he kept it under his bed, there was a small strap there where he could have strapped it in without anyone being able to see it." He responded, shaking his head in dismay.

"Great... he had a weapon. At least he was caught I guess. I'm going to monitor him today, I'm free from any sessions so I think it will be best to just spend my time in the courtyard and see how he acts with the other patients. That way if he gets the urge he can talk to me too, I don't mind either way." She said, taking some notes out that Dr. Young had wrote about Zsasz. She planned to read them as she sat out in the courtyard.

"Alright Ella, I'll keep an eye out for you on the balcony, signal me if there is anything wrong." He said, standing up. Ella nodded and smiled, waving him goodbye as she walked down the hall towards the courtyard. She was excited to be able to learn more about Zsasz without having to be enclosed in a room with him, especially after they had found a weapon on him. Sitting on a stone bench in the courtyard, she settled in and began to read the notes. It was a bit early, the patients wouldn't be let out to roam free for about twenty minutes, so she had the time to get through some of Dr. Young's notes.

The notes began with Dr. Sarah Cassidy, the Doctor who was targeted by Zsasz first. She had tried to reason and get to know him, but he told her to him only his marks mattered. From there, it only spiraled further downwards. She mentioned that he had recently murdered twenty women. He had claimed to have "liberated" them from the torture of moving through the "daily grind."

Reading that note, Ella couldn't help remembering Zsasz's words to her. He had said she went through the daily grind... that he wanted to liberate her.

Reading further, Zsasz had frightened Dr. Cassidy with expressing his knowledge of her life. He knew her routine, her address, everything. He told her she was "waiting for something to happen." He said he could make her salvation happen. The thought made Ella shiver, Victor Zsasz had an easy access to her information, he wanted to be her "salvation."

Frightened by his knowledge of her information, Dr. Cassidy went on leave. Another doctor, Dr. Gretchen Westler, took over. Dr. Westler tried to reason with Zsasz, but he was unresponsive due to his need to get his "mark" from Dr. Cassidy. He even went as far as to attack a guard during a session with a knife he had somehow obtained.

After that incident, he was placed in isolation, but he soon escaped. Dr. Westler tried to warn Dr. Cassidy, but she was too late, and Dr. Cassidy was killed. Dr. Gretchen Westler took a leave of absence after, and she soon met the same fate.

At the end of the file, there was a small side note that the file left by Dr. Young was only a collection of the two doctor's notes, and she refused to take Zsasz as a patient. She made this file with notes and research for whoever was brave enough to take on Zsasz, and she planned to take a leave when he was assigned to her, in order to mourn for her two murdered friends. She labeled him as unstable, and not ready for new research.

"Reading my achievements doctor?" Ella jumped in surprise, looking up to see Zsasz in front of her, leaning over her with his crooked smile. "It's great isn't it? Two marks, two saved souls."

"No Victor, it isn't great. Those women didn't deserve to die." She said, watching him sit beside her on the bench, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. She turned a bit to look at him and crossed her legs, resting her notes and notebook on her lap to take her own notes.

"It's not what they did or did not deserve Doctor. It's... what they needed. I did not kill them, as you all love to put it. I liberated them, saved them. Why do you not understand?" He said, looking at her with frustration. "Why do you not understand that I want to save you?"

Looking at him, Ella realized something. She had been right, Zsasz was no mere serial killer. He held a passion for doing what he does just like anyone else does with their own passions. He thought it was his place to save people and the very people he was trying to save were punishing him for it by locking him away. He believed it was a sacrifice he had to make, he really believed he was helping. The thought that Victor Zsasz was more human then they all believed made her sad, but she had to be sure she was right. This realization made her want to cure him even more passionately, but there was no point chasing after a dream that wasn't real.

"Alright Victor." She turned to face him on the bench, keeping her legs crossed in front of her. He turned his head curiously, wondering about her seemingly renewed interest in him. "Make me understand. I don't want to die, but I at least can hear you out."

Zsasz was staring at her as if she was alien to him, no one had ever expressed interest before. Ella seemed to be a bit different, but he wasn't going to stop just because she was curious.

"The zombies...people, you all call them. They suffer each day, mindlessly shuffling through the day, falling in to misery. Nothing in this world matters, because there is nothing new. Every person is the same as the last. They suffer for years, do the same thing each day, grow old, die. A new person takes their job, does the same pattern. Each time, they are dreaming of something to happen, waiting there every afternoon alone, pondering when sweet death will take them away from it all. They are miserable for years. I... I quicken the process. I save them from this Hell on Earth and liberate them, just as they desired deep down. They wait for salvation, and I deliver it. I send them on to be free, but I am no better. Each day, these marks are my work. I use them to remind myself I am no higher power, and that saving souls creates a new sacrifice. I sacrifice my flesh and deal pain to myself to show myself that I am no better, I am just a savior who is doing the most I can before I realize my own salvation." He ended, his eyes looking off to the side. During his speech, his eyes had become lost, looking off in to nothing. Ella didn't know where he was, but in his mind he wasn't sitting beside her, his mind was somewhere far away from it all. His body had relaxed, and his crooked smile had relaxed into a small frown.

Leaning forward, Ella touched his arm softly, gaining his attention back a bit, his arm was warm and muscular beneath the soft touch of her finger tips. "Victor? Zsasz?" She said softly, smiling a bit when he fully looked at her again, his mind back with them. "I understand you Zsasz. You're trying to help, you see misery in everyone around you, perhaps you always have. But, if loneliness and the dull nature of life is what creates the misery, why can't excitement and love cure it?" She asked, her hand moving from him to rest on her leg. His eyes followed her hand, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"It may, but as humans we look for misery. We suspect our spouses are late because they're cheating, we look into the shadows, expecting a threat, we listen to sad songs and sit alone in the dark when we feel down. As humans, when a thread of sadness falls into our life, we take it and weave it into a rope, then a blanket, until we are finally wrapped in the sadness that was spawned from that one little thread of misery. It never stops, we never find true happiness. That's why, even when we have it all, we look for more, we wish for more, we...wait for more. I am what they are waiting for. I will cure them." He said, looking away. Ella leaned forward, touching the back of his hand with her own. His hand moved a bit in response but that was all.

"I think maybe in some ways you are right, humans will always ask for more, and will always turn a small negative into a large one. But, I think every human deserves a chance to break that cycle, or the world would be meaningless. If no person could realize this vicious cycle, there would be no point to try to stop it, because no one would realize the wrongness of it. Just the fact that you realize shows that a human has the ability to recognize and break this cycle, to find excitement and release their anxieties. I think you should give people a chance before you rip them from their life, I think you may find someone who will surprise you." She said softly. Victor Zsasz stared at her in surprise, he had never expected such words to come from her. The doctor did understand actually. He was impressed, but that was all. Turning his head and returning to his usual self, crooked smile and all, he stood up.

"Maybe you're right Doc, but I won't believe it until I see it. Not even I can break the cycle, and you say I am the only one to recognize the zombie nature of humanity. If I can't, how could someone else?" He said, turning away.

"You will be surprised Zsasz, it could be anyone and, I think you can break it." She said sincerely. Zsasz turned back, smiling almost sincerely without the crooked insane look he usually wore.

"Alright Doc, we'll see." He said, walking away and leaving her to sit and ponder. Ella labeled this outdoor session as a success, and took notes in her notepad. Though Zsasz didn't believe her, he had seemed to make it a challenge, like he wanted her to be right. Ella had a lot ahead of her, but this little success had erased any doubts within her, she would cure Victor Zsasz.


	4. Hunted

******_Well, I finally did it. I managed to make another chapter while_**

**_still completing my school work. This is why I hate school, it gets in the way of my fanfiction :P_**

**_I hope this chapter is alright, I didn't expect it to go this way at all, enjoy though!_**

**_Reviews are lovely~ :)_**

* * *

**My Scarlet Dagger**

_Chapter 4: Hunted_

"Ella!" Aaron called, hurrying down the steps to where Ella was sitting in the courtyard. She hadn't moved for a few minutes after Zsasz had walked away, Aaron probably thought he scared her.

"It's alright Aaron. I'm fine, we just talked. I'm thinking of what he said." She said comfortingly, moving over to allow Cash to sit beside her.

"That's good then. It went well?" He asked, looking around at the patients. Ella followed his gaze and looked around smiling. The patients were all so different, she really hoped one day they could all return home.

"Yeah," She said, still looking around, "It went great. He explained a lot and I think I made a bit of a breakthrough. I can't jump to conclusions yet though, but I feel a bit more confident now." She smiled to herself, tucking a piece of her bang behind her ear.

"That's good Ella, I'm happy to see-"

"Little sister, you met Zsasz I see." Jonathan interrupted, causing Ella and Aaron to tense and look up. Jonathan looked the same for the most part, beside his widened stare and messier hair. The loose bright orange patient outfit didn't fit his body well, making him look almost sickly thin. The orange jacket was zipped to his chest and he was wearing a white tank top beneath it. The image of her brother not in fancy attire was definitely new for her, and his new stare made her uncomfortable.

"I noticed you have met him too, Jonathan." Ella commented, her jaw tightening. She had not completely recovered from the sudden betrayal of her brother, and just his presence frustrated her.

"I have. Interesting fellow, he is. Very useful. He doesn't really understand when people are just using him for themselves." He chuckled almost inaudibly, his hand running through his wavy brown locks.

"What have you been doing with him Jonathan?!" She stood, glaring at her brother. Jonathan's chuckle grew louder as he put his hands up in defense. A few patients and staff in the courtyard were looking over at the scene.

"Calm down Sis, what should you care? Or is the freak growing on you?" He asked mockingly.

"Shut up Jonathan!" She yelled, walking towards him threateningly, her hand raised to strike him. "How dare you betray me and use all these people! We were supposed to help them! You're going to leave my patient alone!" Her hand began to swing towards him, but Aaron grabbed it.

"Ella. Stop. He's a patient now too." Aaron said softly. Ella glared at him for a moment then sighed and lowered her hand, turning away. Frustrated tears were clouding her gaze as she ran off and in to the building, not looking back. She couldn't stand it. Her brother was her best friend, she trusted him with her life and the patients. She hated how he could betray her so easily. How could he call a patient a freak? It wasn't their fault at all. Not at all. Some people were born differently...

Stopping outside by her car, she took a moment to fight with her keys, her eyes watering. Finally finding her car key, she unlocked the door and slammed it once she was in, her head resting on her arms on the steering wheel.

"I can't believe this... why Jonathan?" She cried into the sleeves of her work coat, her hands gripping the wheel.

Staying like that for a few minutes, she was interrupted by a knock on the window. It was Aaron, and the deep frown on his face didn't promise any good news. Lowering the window, she wiped her eyes to clear her vision before looking out at him.

"Sorry Aaron. What do you need?" She said, frowning when her voice cracked from crying.

"Umm... Ella, I got a note here from the boss. It says you're on a two-week suspension for that little scene.." He said solemnly, his face covered with pity. Ella took the note, her breathing ragged still from her own sadness. Reading it over, it was true, she was suspended from work.

"But, why? He's my brother..." She said bitterly, looking out the window. Her grip on the wheel tightened, her knuckles turning white from the grip.

"He's still a patient Ella, and there were other patients there. It doesn't look good to them to see a doctor attack a patient." He reasoned. She knew he was right, but she hated it. She couldn't believe she was suspended. Who would talk to Zsasz? He had just had a breakthrough, he was sure to relapse if she couldn't have constant sessions with him. Her work was ruined, all thanks to Jonathan.

Sighing, she started her car and looked over to Aaron, "Thanks for giving me the note, and thanks for everything else. I'm..sorry for my lack of professionalism. See you later Aaron..." She said.

"Alright Ella, hang in there. I want to see you back here." He said, waving her off as she drove away.

Heading home, her fury was burning a hole in her chest. She wanted to turn around and scream and cry and tantrum, but she knew it was of no use. She was in the wrong. She knew it in every part of her body that she should not have tried to strike Jonathan. She had been in so much anger.

Pulling in to her driveway and heading inside, she couldn't help questioning her anger. Why had she acted so instantly? She was so calm-mannered in most situations. Remembering the scene, she realized it had been when Jonathan had turned his harsh, mocking words on to Zsasz. Was she so protective of her new patient that she risked her career?

Shaking her head at herself, she sat at her computer to research more in to Zsasz's case. She knew it was better than sitting around moping. She had to question why she was so protective towards Zsasz, but she assumed it was just due to the frailty of her psyche after her brother's betrayal. Knowing this, she decided to take the two weeks to research her patients and focus on regaining her own pride as a doctor and professional through careful work and study.

Over the course of one week, she managed to learn a plethora of new information while managing to suffer from sleep deprivation and slight hallucination. Her work hours she allotted for herself went from when she woke at 8 am until about 9 pm, with three breaks for meals. The majority of her time was spent reading news articles on the patients. After she could find no more, she spent her time reviewing her notes she had taken throughout her years and reading up on books in the library.

She realized she was being obsessive, but when she stopped working she was consumed by an overwhelming dread. She had spent so much time with her brother that she hadn't gained many friends, so without him she was horribly alone. The solitude she had to deal with made her miss her brother and her patients, especially Zsasz. She had been thinking of him a lot, worrying about his possible relapse. She stopped herself for the first week from calling Aaron to get an update, but she couldn't wait any longer.

Waiting until the late evening, Ella sat on her favorite soft red armchair and pulled her knees to her chest. The television was on some reality show she had no interest in, and her room was dim excluding the soft light the table lamp emitted from beside her and the flickering light of the television. Her files were messily piled on the table beside her next to her favorite red coffee mug. She was wearing a light pink tank-top and blue jeans, her feet covered with fuzzy pink socks. Her wavy brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, strands falling beside her face. She reached beside her on to the table and grasped her phone, dialing the asylum's security office number.

"Hello?" Aaron said, his voice sounded stressed.

"Aaron? It's Ella. I'm just checking in, is there something wrong?" She asked nervously, Aaron never lost his composure.

"Ella, thank God, I was about to call you. There's been a break out." He spoke, his words rushed. Ella sat up, her eyes wide. She listened to careful not to miss any of his words.

"Who Aaron?" She said calmly, hiding her fear. She knew who, she just didn't want to admit it.

"Your brother Ella, and Zsasz. They're somewhere in the asylum, at least we think so. We will find him El-" He paused then whispered, "Hold on." She heard footsteps on the other line, then a door opening and loud scuffles and grunts.

"Hello!" She called, "Is someone fighting? Aaron?"

"Ella?" The sadistically wise voice of Zsasz came on to the phone. His breaths were heavy in her ear after the fight. Her hand was starting to shake.

"Victor. You need to give yourself in Victor." She pleaded. He laughed maniacally on the other end of the line.

"Why would I? I'm...free! I can finally resume liberating the zombies. Tell me, doctor, what have you been doing?" He said mockingly.

"Working Victor. I've been working at home."

"Of course you were, how, uninteresting. Shame, and I thought you were different. You're brother is right, you need to be liberated..." He cackled. Ella gripped the phone in anger.

"Don't listen to Jonathan, Victor. He's using you." She reasoned.

"Not true Ella, your brother shares my vision, a world of blood."

"Don't say that Victor. It isn't true. Your dreams are different entirely. Please, just wait there. I will be back soon to talk. We can find a cure for you!" She said desperately.

"There is nothing to cure! I am salvation! And you failed me doctor, you've left to be like the others, miserably working all day. You aren't different. You're going to be liberated." He hung up, leaving her terrified. The phone slipped from her fingers and onto her lap, the 'call ended' window blinking on the screen.

Scrambling around her home, she began to pack as much as she could into her large white purse. She couldn't think of anywhere that would be safe from Zsasz and her brother, but she had to try to live. She grabbed a jacket, some food and water, her keys and phone, and a few other necessities before rushing out to her car.

Darkness had completely consumed Gotham, and the only light outside was the street light above her head. She lived in an outer neighborhood, so there was only the one street light on her quiet street. Every other place on the street was black, shadows surrounding her like a cage.

She quickly moved in to the front seat and started the car, driving as quickly as she could, she turned down a few streets, speeding by her brother's old home. She didn't know where she was heading, but she knew her dark neighborhood wasn't a good option. She had to find somewhere they wouldn't find her. The main problem was, Jonathan knew her better than she knew herself. Every place she thought of he knew. She thought of calling the police, but she knew the asylum's alarm system already probably alerted them of the situation.

Turning in to the busier streets, she instantly regretted it. The streetlights casted shadows all over the sidewalks, making every trash can's shadow seem intimidating. There were people, but no one that looked friendly. Many looked starved and bitter, some looked to be plainly insane. Only few looked fed and normal, but they stayed together in their gangs. No one was approachable. The realization about how much of a Hell hole her city was began to dawn on her slowly. She understood why so many have told her don't go through Gotham at night.

Turning down another road, she was relieved to see the wealthier part of town. Though all the buildings were locked tightly, she was relieved not to be in danger of getting her car stolen.

Pulling up to an older brick building, she decided it was her best bet. It looked like no one had entered the building in some time, so no one would think she was there. She parked in a shadow close to the building, then got out to go inside. The building was old and faded, gang symbols spray painted on the outside.

She walked up to the entrance slowly, noticing the door had been boarded up by a few large slabs of wood and some nails. Reaching past them, she was able to push the door in, its hinges snapping due to rust. The boards were nailed on the wall on each side of the door, and she knew she wouldn't be able to move them, so she settled with squeezing between them. He body barely fit, and her hands gained a couple splinters as she pushed against them and squeezed her upper body between two of the wood boards, finally sliding in onto the floor. She worked quickly to move the door back in place, not wanting to gain any suspicion from people in the neighborhood.

The room was completely dark, with a strong wet basement smell that stung her eyes and nostrils. The floor was damp, with water in the cracks. Her white slippers she had thrown on over her socks dampened quickly as she walked forward.

The building was silent, her footsteps echoing off the walls. She grabbed her keys from her pocket and fumbled with them before finding a small flashlight key chain she had gotten after she had tripped and fell one night as she tried to find her way to the front door after a late shift.

Turning on the light, she gasped, her stomach tightening with sickness. The room was filled mangled bodies, their blood splattered on the walls. Rats ran over them, scavenging their meals. Ella backed up, only to step beside a body on the floor behind her. Screaming, she ran to the only direction there wasn't bodies, which happened to be a steep staircase to the upstairs. Running up, she stumbled over and over as panic took her over. She didn't understand why there were so many bodies. She hadn't looked close enough to see any details to know how they could have died, so she had no guesses.

The door at the top of the steps was solid and gray, it's hinges screeching in protest as she pushed it open. Inside was a small apartment like room that smelled of mold and dust. The furniture looked old and worn, with holes in most of them. Walking in further, she looked out the only window that hadn't been boarded up. The city skyline was beautiful at night, with the lights of speeding cars and sky scrapers decorating the darkness. She loved Gotham, but at night it was best to admire from afar.

Turning away, she drew the curtain shut and moved to sit on an old wooden dining chair, the old wood creaking beneath her. She looked around, trying to give her racing heart time to relax. The image of the bodies on the floor below flashed through her mind. She didn't know where she was, but she didn't feel safe at all.

After a few minutes her heart relaxed and her adrenaline rush calmed. She sat in the quiet for a moment, contemplating her next move. She honestly couldn't think of anywhere to go. She was lost and had nowhere to turn to. The silence around her was only heightening her sense of solitude, so she decided to listen. She strained her hearing, trying to hear any sound that would make her feel less alone. After listening deeply for a few moments, her phone suddenly started ringing loudly in her pocket, making her jump, her heart pounding against her rib cage.

She looked to the caller ID, it read Aaron. It was his cell phone. Her hands shook, the last she knew of Aaron was when Victor Zsasz attacked him in the security office. At that time Zsasz had spoken to her on the office's phone. If it was Aaron's cell phone, she hoped that meant Zsasz had not killed him. Focusing on stopping her hands from shaking, she answered her cell phone.

"Aaron?" She said, her voice more timid then she intended.

"I see you found my recent victims little sister." Jonathan said on the other line.


	5. The Fear of Failure

**_Hey everyone, hope you're all doing good!_**

**_I'm working hard in school, but I have a long weekend so I got a chance to update._**

**_This is actually the second to last chapter, I know, surprised me too. Didn't think it would end so soon._**

**_In a way, I'm sad because it's gotten such positive feedback._**

**_However, better to end it while it's still good, I hate dragging on things._**

**_Anyways, enjoy! This is more a Crane chapter, next one will be more Zsasz. _**

**_Reviews are lovely as always~ Echo_**

* * *

**My Scarlet Dagger**

_Chapter 5: The Fear of Failure_

"What do you mean your recent victims, Jonathan?" Ella asked, standing up from the chair. She walked to the window, moving the curtain to see any sign of someone watching her. The area around the building was too dark to see much.

"You must have seen my work on the news, right Ella?" He spoke on the other line, his sadistic tone making goosebumps appear on her arms.

"Yes, Jonathan. You terrorized the city with your fear gas." She answered.

"What a shame, that's all you know? You think my younger sister would have made an effort to know more of my work..." He mocked, making her glare harden as she looked out the window.

"I didn't find a need. Scarecrow is not my brother." She said sternly.

"Then who is your brother?"

"Jonathan Crane."

"I'm sorry but Jonathan no longer exists the way you perceived him. Your brother you loved is dead. Only Scarecrow lives now." He said. Ella moved her gaze to her feet, his words tearing at her insides, making her breath hitch in her throat. She missed her brother with more emotion then she knew she was capable of. She began to cry softly, her sorrow and the stress of her situation becoming too much for her to handle.

"Nuh uh uh Ella, don't cry yet." Jonathan said, "You still have things to do.." Ella took a deep shaky breath, willing herself to calm down.

"What things?" She asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Aren't you missing something?" He asked. She was about to ask what he meant but shuffling on the other line interrupted her. It sounded like Jonathan had taken the cell from his ear, and was walking somewhere. She heard deep breaths and groans in the background, then the sound of struggling.

"Scream for help!" Jonathan yelled at someone. There was static on the phone, like it had been pressed tight against someones mouth and they were gasping against it.

"No!" Aaron's voice. Ella gasped and listened closer.

"Aaron? Aaron! You're alive!" She yelled in to the phone.

"Stay away Ella! Run away! Agh-" He groaned, someone had hit him. Jonathan came back on the phone, his words were rushed and loud with adrenaline.

"You hear that Ella? We're going to keep hurting him until you come. Are you going to save your friend, sister? Huh?" He laughed, more grunts were heard as someone hit Aaron repeatedly.

"No! No God, please stop Jonathan! I'll do anything you want just leave him alone!" She cried, desperate to hear the grunts stop. She waited a moment, the other line was quiet.

"Good..." Jonathan said, suddenly calm. "Drive to the outside of the city and across the bridge, there is some farmland there. The first farm you reach has a tall red building used to store hay. Go there, and bring no one." He explained.

"Right, okay. Don't hurt him anymore!" She pleaded.

"We'll see." He said, then hung up. Ella ran down the steps, her mind too focused to remember the bodies as she ran around them and squeezed out the doorway. She hurried to her car and threw herself in to the driver's seat, speeding towards the bridge. She never felt more guilty before. Jonathan was her brother, and Zsasz was her patient. They were her responsibility and she wasn't able to control them, putting her only friend in danger. She had to save him. She would never be able to live knowing he died because of her problems.

Speeding down the streets to the farmland, Ella kept a sharp eye on her surroundings. She hadn't been to the rural area outside of Gotham before, and she didn't want to miss the building Jonathan spoke of due to the dark.

After driving down what seemed like an endless road, Ella spotted a dirt road leading to the dark red building Jonathan had described. She pulled up beside it and shut her car off, sitting for a moment in the silence. Her adrenaline had drained on the long ride, and she was tired. She still had the same intensity to save Aaron, but her misery weighed so heavily on her chest. She got out slowly, taking deep breaths. Her mind focused on the movements which were usually natural. She watched her hand move to the upper rim of the window, shutting the door with a click. Her hand moved to put her keys in her purse, her fingers shaking. She felt grief for these simple movements, like she was saying goodbye to an old friend. She knew there was a high chance she would die in the old hay building, and each movement she took was like a gift.

Turning to the large wooden door, she walked to it, using a bit of force to pull it open just enough for her to go through the opening. Once inside, she turned her attention to the scene before her. Aaron was tied with large rope to a wooden chair, his head down. His chest was raising with each breath, uniform darkened with blood stains. Large piles of hay surrounded the room, pieces of hay scattered about the worn wooden floorboards. The room was only lit by the moonlight that shined through the large square window on the high ceiling and a lantern placed on a hay bale. The lantern casted an eerie yellow glow over Zsasz and Jonathan, making them all the more intimidating. Zsasz was beside Aaron, knife in hand. His hand was moving quickly, moving the knife back and forth beside Aaron's neck, not touching by mere inches. Blood was dripping from the blade. Jonathan stood a few feet from them, his back leaning against a wooden support beam and his arms crossed. He was wearing the prison uniform still, the orange jacket tied around his waist. Zsasz had taken his jacket and shirt off, showing the many tally mark scars that decorated his pale skin. They both wore the same crooked grin.

"Ella, you came..." Jonathan said, walking forward. She glared at her brother, moving to keep her distance.

"Let him go Jonathan..." She tried to keep her voice stern, not letting her fear leak in to her words. Her brother could see her fear in her eyes though, and it fueled him, making his grin widen.

"Not yet Ella...not yet. Don't you want to know why I chose this place? It must seem so...odd to you..." He looked around, his eyes taking in the sight around him. Ella hated to admit it, but she was curious. She had never been in the area, and didn't remember her brother ever saying he had either. She looked to him, curiosity showing through her expression. He smiled in response.

"Thought so, it is curious isn't it? Well," He began, "When I was about two years old, mother had given me to my Grandmother. She couldn't stand to look at me apparently, I made her remember her mistakes. So, I was shipped off to Grandma's. Our Grandma was a bitter woman, with a raspy voice and stern gaze. Her hair was white and curly, and her wrinkles only framed her constant scowl. Her small eyes were a dark brown. She would glare at me for hours, making me fidget as I tried to play. When she thought I may do something bad, she'd tell me she would throw me in the closet with the monsters. Of course, there were no monsters, Grandma was the monster. I didn't know that though. Finally, one day when I stole a snack from the cupboard, she threw me in the dark closet. I couldn't see what was around me, all I felt was searing pain go across my back. She had hit me with my Grandfather's belt, leaving a scar that would last until my teens. She told me a monster's claw did it, and I became terrified of monsters and the darkness they dwell in."

Jonathan turned away as he continued, his eyes looking at the ceiling, "From then on, I acted perfect. I studied, read, and avoided any other children who could get me in trouble. I didn't have a social life, but I didn't care as long as I wasn't pushed in to that dark closet. One day though, when I was reading on my porch, a group of boys came up to me. I've seen them around school, and decided I was rather lonely. Yearning for someone to talk to beside the bitter old woman in the house, I followed them like they asked. They told me they found a bird's nest in the building the farmer down the road stored hay in. It was high on a platform, nestled in the hay. They took me there, and told me to climb up to see. I heard some birds crowing, and believed what they said. I took the farmer's ladder and started climbing, almost reaching the top. The boy's below me weren't concerned with the birds though, they wanted to hurt the scrawny boy down the road. They started swaying the ladder, pushing it back and forth. I jumped off as it fell, gripping on to a hay bale on the platform. The hay couldn't support my weight though, and it fell with me. I fell on a pile of hay, bruising my back badly but not hurting anything major. The hay I grabbed fell beside me with a thud. Opening my eyes, I blinked rapidly, adjusting to the bright light of the sun shining through the ceiling into my eyes. The hay I grabbed had housed a nest, and the mother crow was squawking loudly. Other crows joined in the noisy chorus, then began diving down at me. They scratched their talons into my skin, pecking pieces of my flesh. I covered my eyes, trying to protect my face. Feathers and hay sprayed around me as they attacked, and I curled into a tight ball. Once the birds scattered, I pulled myself on to my knees, only to see the group of boys laughing at me in the doorway. They mocked me for being afraid, and I began to cry. They laughed harder, and grabbed rocks to throw at me. The stones scratched and bruised my skin further as I sprinted out, my arm covering my weeping eyes. I ran home, only to be gripped by my Grandmother. She was angry I left the yard, and didn't even care to ask why I was crying or why I was hurt. She threw me in the closet, and locked me in the darkness for over a day. I was terrified and alone, and I stayed that way until my college years..."

Ella looked to the floor, her face tightened in thought. She was still angry with her brother, but she understood. He was afraid, Jonathan was still that scared little boy. She felt saddened for her brother, but she couldn't accept his actions.

"But, Jonathan. You met me then. Didn't my love help at all?" She asked, holding her hand out. Jonathan laughed humorlessly, turning towards her.

"What comfort could I find in you?" He sneered, "You escaped hell! After I was sent away, you were born. Grandmother wouldn't take another burden, so mother gave you up for adoption. You grew up with a happy life! Why? Why did you get to be happy? Who decided that you would end up so well? It isn't fair Ella!" He yelled at her, making her flinch at the loud sound. She looked up, meeting his eyes.

"I know Jonathan, but you could be happy now! Why hurt people? Why become Scarecrow?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Those men you saw in the building... they were the first I tried my fear toxin on. They were the boys from my childhood. They had become a gang when they grew up, and moved to the city. I found them easily, they made a name for themselves by having the most sadistic initiations for their new members. I came to them, and offered them new guns, drugs, and anything else men like them want. They followed of course, not recognizing me. I released my gas on them in the building, and watched in pure ecstasy. In a gang so violent, their greatest fear was each other. They knew that if they didn't follow the rules of the gang they would be beaten, so they feared that. So, when my toxin entered their systems, they turned on each other, thinking their gang was turning on them. I watched them rip each other apart right before my eyes! They felt the fear I did when they ganged up on me!" He laughed. Ella shook her head.

"But Jonathan, you didn't stop there. You sent the whole city into terror." She said. He chuckled.

"Of course dear sister. I couldn't just stop. That wouldn't be fair. Why would I have to go through life in fear, when no one else has to? I had to make them feel the pain of terror like I did. I had to make them feel that deep pain that stayed in my chest years after my trauma. It was what I was made for, to show people the extent of fear!" He threw his arms up, his words echoing around the walls. Ella stepped back involuntarily. Zsasz chuckled to the side of them, the sound bringing her eyes back to Aaron and Zsasz.

"Okay Jonathan, you've done what you want, and you have me. Aaron has felt enough fear, let him go." She said, watching Zsasz to make sure he didn't move his knife any closer to her friend. Jonathan looked over and nodded to Zsasz, who cut the ropes holding Aaron to the chair, and tossed him aside. Aaron's wrists and ankles were still bound. Jonathan walked toward Ella, grabbing her before she could run. He gripped her arms, leaving instant bruises as she struggled against him. He threw her in the chair Aaron was in, and tied her to it. She pulled against the restraints, whimpering softly. Jonathan glared and slapped her sharply, making her gasp. She tasted blood on her lip.

"Shut up." He said, stepping back. Zsasz laughed behind him. Ella stopped struggling, and looked up at her brother. She saw no sadness or pity in his eyes, just pure hatred. She saw no hope for her life in his eyes.

"Please Jonathan, it isn't my fault I ended up in a better place! Plus, it doesn't matter now. We both ended up the same! We're both successful, wealthy, and we had each other! You were not only my brother but my friend Jonathan. If you would have told me, maybe I could have helped-"

"You could do nothing!" He screamed at her, rage taking over his features. She looked away, afraid she would be hit again. No sting came though, only the sound of footsteps on hardwood. She looked up. Jonathan had moved back next to the wooden beam, and was leaning against it again. He smirked at her. "Do you know what you really fear Sis?" He asked calmly. She shook her head.

"Not really I guess." She answered, wondering where he was going with this.

"You fear failure. The past week you stressed constantly over Zsasz, worried he would relapse. You felt like you failed him, and it made you call the asylum today. Before that, you tried to hit me. Not because you were angry at me right then, but because you were mad at yourself. You failed your precious brother. You never saw how he was spiraling down in to insanity. You failed me. Then, today, you heard Aaron was in trouble because of your failures. You failed someone, again. That overwhelming sense of disappointment made you rush here to correct your failure. Even though you're a young girl with no chance of beating us, you ran in here to right your wrongs. You threw caution to the wind because you were terrified to fail once more." He said, laughing softly afterward. Ella stared, her eyes watering. She couldn't argue with him. He was too right. He knew her so well, and it scared her. She didn't want to fail anyone, but she always seemed to. She hated herself for proving him right, but she couldn't think of anything else she could have done.

"So, I failed. Is that it? Are you going to let me just mope in my failure? What can I do now Jonathan?" She said miserably, shaking her head as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"The last failure. I'm going to make your fear come true. Every therapist who took on Zsasz before you failed and died. You might have almost became different, but you failed as always. You are no better than them. You didn't reach him, and you are going to die a failure. You could have saved Victor, but you didn't and he will never change. Zsasz, kill her!" He ordered. Victor stepped forward with a grin, the dagger shining scarlet with blood in the moonlight.


	6. Liberation and Life

_**Hey everyone :) Sorry this took a while but I had to really think**_

_**about how I was going to end this. Plus, school has **_

_**been getting in the way in every way possible... Either way, it's **_

_**finished now. I'm not done though. I loved doing this so much**_

_**so I am asking for any request. I can do OC or actual characters in any**_

_**Batman universe. I do prefer villains though :) If you have one, ask. I will **_

_**work with you to get what you want out there. Anyways, this is a short one. I hope**_

_**you enjoy this, I know I did. I'm going to miss this :')**_

_**Reviews will always be lovely~Echo**_

* * *

**My Scarlet Dagger**

_Chapter 6: Liberation and Life_

"Hello Doctor." Zsasz said with a grin. He stepped forward slowly, each step speeding the beats of Ella's heart. His voice reminded her of when they first met. When she had accidentally bumped into him weeks ago, she had thought his voice was so intelligent, so calm. It didn't match his rough exterior. Now, his wise and relaxed tone didn't match the brutal murder he was about to commit.

She met his dark blue eyes with her own, seeing the dreams of slicing her skin in his vision. She took a deep breath, readying herself for her last attempt at survival.

"Hello Victor. You do not have to listen to Jonathan you know. You are your own man." She said calmly, noticing his footsteps paused. Zsasz loved to talk about his plans and beliefs, and she knew it was the only way to stall him. The crimson blood sparkling on his blade was still intimidating her even when he was over five feet away.

"I know Doctor. I am not following Scarecrow, I am acting on my own will. I guess, we just had the same goal in mind." He smirked and motioned his knife at her.

"My death?" She said, pretending to be indifferent. He chuckled under his breath.

"Yes Doc, precisely." He answered. She nodded.

"So I guess your dream of liberation doesn't matter now does it?" She asked, her voice gaining a mocking undertone. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, clearly irritated.

"Well Victor, if I remember correctly, you kill victims who want to be liberated since they are caught in the cycle of the daily grind. You think that boredom and misery are overwhelming them, and inside they only desire death." She said, remembering the few talks she had with him.

"Right, they lack the will power to find excitement. They are just zombies." He said. She nodded.

"But I escaped it Zsasz. Remember that day in the courtyard? You challenged me to break that cycle. After that, Jonathan approached me. I could have held to what was proper. I could have backed down and scrambled home in fear, ready to just continue my normal life as a doctor. I could have had you reassigned since I knew you and him were communicating. I could have returned to my normal boring life to avoid the fear you both caused me. But I didn't. I kept you as my patient, and I stood up to him for you. I was ready to do what I could to defend you, because I understood. I was ready to work with you to find a way to liberate others without their death. I was ready to break the cycle and find my way out of the misery you so intricately described. He was the one putting himself through that misery. He could have found ways to excite himself and forget his past, and he may claim he did. But all he did is find a way to torture himself even further. He cannot free himself from trauma, and he buries himself away in his office, making toxins every day for others to make up for his own sadness. You call his attempt at his own salvation better than the risks I take? Then I don't believe that you truly know what you want." She ended with a small glare. Zsasz was staring at her, eyes wide. He shook his head, trying to understand it all.

"You defended me?" He asked softly. Ella nodded.

"Of course. Jonathan has no right to use you. To insult you when you're trying to save others. When he spoke ill of you, I didn't think, I just acted on impulse. I didn't care what the society would have wanted me to do. I defended you because I knew what was right. I knew that you had good intentions at heart, and I trust that someday you can put them to use in a good way." She smiled softly. Zsasz shook his head quickly, hands moving to grip his head, dagger falling to the ground beside him. He cried out in panic, and whipped his head back and forth. Ella frowned deeply, she knew she had caused him to break down mentally by forcing him to question his actions, but it was needed. He was more unstable than she thought, and she could only hope that his hysteria would work to her advantage.

Jonathan, irritated by the scene in front of him, stepped forward near Zsasz. He glared and said, "Zsasz you fool! Stop it and kill her! Can't you hear the lies! She's pathetic! She's just like the rest! She ran off to hide from you for weeks after she supposedly 'defended you.'" He rolled his eyes. Zsasz looked up to him then turned to Ella desperately.

"Why were you gone for the week Ella?" Zsasz said, his voice raspy and high-pitched, like a crying child.

Ella frowned and spoke, "When Jonathan mocked you I tried to hit him. I was suspended from work. The whole time I researched and learned about your work Zsasz."

Victor's eyes met hers for a silent moment, and something exchanged between them Ella could only identify as trust. Victor believed her. Turning, Zsasz screamed and tackled Jonathan back on a pile of hay, his muscular body quickly overpowering Jonathan's thin one. Zsasz pressed a hand on Crane's chest, pinning him down as he punched him repeatedly in the face. Jonathan thrashed and screamed beneath him, but Zsasz was relentless.

Ella was worried for her brother and turned to Aaron, seeing that he had managed to grab Zsasz's knife with his bound hands when Zsasz had dropped it. Aaron freed himself, then jumped on Zsasz, snapping his handcuffs on his wrists and tossing him beside Ella easily. Aaron was trained and knew how to handle the patients with ease. He then restrained Jonathan with the ropes he had been tied with and called for police. Finally, he moved to Ella, untying her.

"You did good Ella." He smiled. She could still see pain in his eyes from the beating he had gone through, but she knew he would be alright.

Once she was freed, she moved to hold on to him, whispering in his ear, "Thank goodness you're okay. I can't thank you enough. I'm so sorry I failed and got you in to this."

"It's alright Hun. We're safe, and it wasn't your fault. I wasn't going to let them take you. I chose for them to take me instead." He smiled. She laughed a bit.

"I guess we really are friends." She hugged him then let him go meet the police outside. She turned to Zsasz next, and sat beside him.

"I need my mark..." He said to her, eying Jonathan. Ella shook her head.

"No, you don't. He may have messed up. But he doesn't want to die. If he did he wouldn't have fought so hard and he wouldn't have tried to befriend you. Let me take care of him." She smiled a bit.

Victor asked "You will liberate people too now?"

"In a way," She started, watching the police take Jonathan out, "I will. But I'm not going to kill them. What's the point of saving someone if they aren't alive to enjoy it after. It's like putting an animal out of it's misery before even trying to take it to the vet."

"So, you're the vet?" He asked. She thought a moment.

"Well, yeah. I am a doctor. But they aren't animals. And they aren't zombies. They're humans. Right?" She asked. Zsasz nodded a bit reluctantly.

"I guess Doctor. But I do not trust your methods fully yet." He said.

"Of course, I have to prove it to you first." She smiled and stood, helping him up. "I think I took a big first step though." She turned to walk out, Zsasz beside her.

"What's step was that Doctor?" He said curiously.

"I saved you Zsasz." She said softly, and touched his hand that she had freed when he stood. He looked down at his hands surprised, he hadn't noticed she had removed the handcuffs. He took her small hand in his rough one, looking at her smooth skin in comparison to his scarred flesh. He nodded a bit.

"I feel no need for your mark.." He said, looking at her with a surprised smile.


End file.
